Chase Gets Jealous !?!
This is a story people asked me to do so that's why I did it !! Also you can still give me more ideas on stories !! That helps me a bunch !! Hope you like this story !!! It was just an ordinary day in Adventure Bay , the pups were at the lookout playing ! Skye: I'm gonna tag you Rubble!!! Rubble: No if I run faster than you!! Skye: Gotcha !!! Tag!! Rubble: Ok, I'm tired you win, haha. Skye: Me too! Haha. Let's see what the others are doing ? Rubble: Ruff!! The two pups head out to the pup park where Chase, Marshall, and Rocky where doing a slide competition . Rubble: Hey guys what are you doing ? Chase: We were just finishing our slide competition ! And the winner is ....... Rocky !!! Rocky: YESS !! ruff woff ! Skye: Congratulations Rocky !!!!! Rocky: Thanks ! Finally something goes right today ! Skye: What do you mean ? Rocky: Well you guys don't know, but I'm kind of upset because today has been crazy since morning. First when I woke up my water had nasty leaves on it ... and just yesterday Ryder cleaned it. Second, while I was recycling, bird poop fell on me. Third, I fell on a bush with angry insects! Marshall: Wow Rocky, its like a bad luck day for you . Skye: Awww poor Rocky Boo! All except skye: Rocky Boo??? Skye: I like to make up names! Chase: What could mine be? Skye: Ohh easy , Chase.... Ummm? I don't know?? Haha Marshall: Ok? So who wants to play soccer with me and Ryder and Zuma ?! Rubble and Chase : Meee!! Skye: Hey Rocky do u want to go for a walk on the beach so u can forget about that bad stuff that happened ? Rocky: Yeah ,ok , it'll be great I need to relax ! Chase starts to think and gets uncomfortable with what just happened. The next day skye and Rocky where eating breakfast together and chase tried his best to hear what they were talking about ,since they where laughing ... Later at the pup park.. Marshall: Chase do u want to play with me and Zuma? Zuma: Chase? Dude are you ok? Chase: Hugh ? Ohh yeah .. Umm well not really. Marshall: Whats wrong? Chase: Well Skye and Rocky have been hanging around A LOT and I feel uncomfortable about it. Zuma: Wait a sec? You l lwike (like) Skye? Chase: Noo... Well...yes. Marshall: AHHH you like her and you feel uncomfortable because you're jealous!!!! Chase: WHAT! I'm not jealous! I just don't like how Rocky is spending a lot of time with her and .... wait...I guess I am? Ahh, I'm jealous! Zuma: Ok Dude you need to tell her or ask her because maybe Skye is dating Rocky ?? You need to talk to her ! Marshall: Yeah I'm with Zuma. Chase: I don't know?? Marshall: C'mon you need to be brave!! Chase: Ok I'll do it !!! Marshall and Zuma: RUFF!! Chase walks up to where Rubble, Rocky, and Skye were playing. Chase: Hey Skye can I please talk to you ? Skye: Yeah!! Sure! Chase: I need to ask u something? Skye: Yes, anything! Chase: Why are you hanging out with Rocky that much ? Skye: Well since yesterday at the beach we noticed we have a lot in common and now we are like best friends !! But you are my best friend too!! Chase: Ohh thanks!! And I need to tell u something! Skye: What is it?? Chase: I like you Skye!! To be continued !!